


Cross Purposes

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [37]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 707 OV, Balfonheim, Community: ff_fortnightly, Drabble, Gen, Mid-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe goes looking for Balthier.</p><p>Set post-Giruvegan, pre-Pharos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Purposes

"He is not here."

The viera's voice drops from the Strahl's upper storey before her footfalls clatter on the ladder's rungs. She looks at Ashe, who refuses to look away.

"Where is he?"

"Humes are not the only race the Occuria have shaped to their will."

"I know that. The Garif..."

Fran turns her head.

" _On the farthest shores of the river of time... shrouded deep in the roiling Mist... the holy land sleeps: Giruvegan_ ," Fran repeats. "The Wood, when she speaks, she speaks in metre. Viera listen; garif do not. Now humes must choose."

Ashe will find Balthier herself.


End file.
